The invention relates to a metallic component for high-pressure applications, in particular for fuel injection systems of air-compressing, self-igniting internal combustion engines.
A high-pressure pump for a fuel injection device of an internal combustion engine is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2004 028 999 A1. The known high-pressure pump comprises a pump element, which has a pump piston that is guided such that it can be moved in a reciprocating manner in a cylinder bore of a pump housing part. The pump piston delimits thereby a pump working chamber in the cylinder bore. The pump working chamber can be filled with fuel via a suction valve during the intake stroke. The pump working chamber additionally has a connection to an outlet via a fuel drainage channel running inside the pump housing, said outlet being connected, for example, to a high-pressure accumulator. An exhaust valve which opens out of the pump working chamber is disposed at the outlet of the fuel drainage canal into said pump working chamber.
The high-pressure pump known from the German patent publication DE 10 2004 028 999 A1 has the disadvantage that the high pressure consistency of the high pressure pump particularly in the region of the outlet of the fuel drainage canal into the pump working chamber is limited at this location. As a result, a range for the admissible internal pressure and thus also the maximum delivery pressure are limited.